


Home

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leta wearing Theseus' Shirt, Moving In Together, Secret Santa, drinking wine, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa exchange on the Discord Server that I'm a part of, my prompt was:"Is that my shirt?"Leta moves in with Theseus.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageleavess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/gifts).



> Hope that both my secret santa and the rest of you enjoy this!

They hadn’t officially moved in together but, Leta did stay over at Theseus’ place quite a bit. It was the only escape that she really had from her father. He hadn’t approved of her relationship with Theseus, so she did go and spend most of her days and nights with her boyfriend.

They had been dating for a few months now and had already slept together. Leta had never felt more comfortable with anyone in that way and Theseus was head over heels in love with the woman.

 

* * *

 

Leta sat on the sofa one day, reading a book that she had brought with her before she looked up towards Theseus who was just coming in with two mugs of tea.

“What would you say if I moved in here?” She asked him and watched him from over the top of her book.

“I would say that you practically live here already so, I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Theseus answered and placed the two mugs down on coasters.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Leta’s forehead, sitting next to her and putting an arm around his girlfriend as Leta turned to face him, putting her book on the side so that she could focus her attention back on him.

“So, you would want me to come and live with you? Because that’s a big step in a relationship,” Leta studied his face for a moment.

She had moments of doubt. Moments where she wondered what Theseus even saw in her and questioning why he was with her.

“I’d want nothing more,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek gently. “You’re here all the time anyway so, there would be no difference really. There would just be more of your stuff,” he assured her and started to play with her hair.

Leta smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll go and get the rest of my things in a little while then,” she spoke and kissed him again quickly.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take all that long for Leta to have moved in the rest of her things. It was mostly more clothes and a few more books. She didn’t have any furniture to bring, just decorative things.

Theseus had helped her bring it all into his little house, and he helped with some of the unpacking.

When he opened one of the boxes, he was greeted with all sorts. There was a faded green Slytherin scarf, a couple of books and a little black box that he supposed had some kind of jewellery.

“What’s in the box?” he asked her and held it up for her to see, curious of what he was going to find but, he didn’t want to snoop too much.

“That... is,” Leta frowned for a moment and looked towards the box. “I think it’s a raven necklace. It’s something that Newt gave to me when we were teenagers,” she pointed out and came over to open the little box and confirmed her suspicions.

Theseus gave a little smile and nodded. He could remember the Christmas that Newt had given it to Leta, she had come to spend Christmas with the Scamanders since she didn’t have a loving family of her own to go and be with.

“I didn’t know that I still had that,” Leta hummed and looked up towards Theseus.

“Where do you want it?” Theseus asked her. “Because we do have to make some room to fit some of your things in here.”

“Just stick it in a drawer. I don’t really put any of my jewellery on display anyway,” she smiled and picked out the Slytherin scarf, running her hands over it.

Theseus nodded and did as she asked, helping her with the rest of the unpacking until the little house looked a bit more like two people lived there rather than just Theseus.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the evening together, making dinner, drinking wine to celebrate Leta moving in and getting a little drunk and handsy on the sofa before retiring to the bedroom to continue what they had already started on the sofa together.

They soon fell asleep after their fumble under the sheets, naked limbs tangled together and with Leta using Theseus as a pillow which was easy enough given their height difference.

 

* * *

 

Leta woke up before Theseus did, extracting herself from his hold and reaching over to grab one of his shirts that was on the floor. She pulled on some underwear as well and headed down to the kitchen to start making herself a cup of tea.

She smiled to herself as it felt so natural for her to be helping herself now.

She looked down to the mug that she had chosen for herself. It was just one that had a polka dot pattern but, she had loved it from the moment that Theseus had made her a drink in it. She had always felt a little offended if he didn’t make her ta in that mug.

She couldn’t quite believe that she had moved in with Theseus. They were living together.

Ever since she had stayed over that one night, she knew that she never wanted to leave. Although she had to go back every so often. Now though, she never had to go back to the Lestrange Manor again, and it just felt right.

Theseus had been someone to show Leta how to love. He had helped her with so much and helped her know that someone did love her. Even if she still questioned it sometimes, she knew that Theseus had so much love for her and she had a lot of love for him as well.

Leta was so lost in her thought that she hadn’t even heard footsteps coming over to the kitchen and stopping in the doorway.

“Is that my shirt?” Theseus spoke with an amused smirk as Leta jumped a little, not having expected to hear his voice.

Leta looked over to him where she observed that he had only come down wearing his underwear, and then down at the shirt that was so big on her that it came down over her knees.

“No,” she answered and gave him a little grin. “It’s our shirt.”

“You’re such a weirdo,” Theseus came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “Although I must say, your legs look rather lovely,” he smirked.

“Not as lovely as you.”

Leta ran a hand through his hair and leaned up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed her back.  

Theseus pulled Leta closer to him and kissed him again, running a hand through her hair.

He was more than happy that she had moved in with him, though he suspected that more of his shirts would go missing and end up on Leta. Which he didn’t mind. He rather liked how she looked in his shirts that were clearly too big for her.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Merry Christmas, hope that you all enjoyed


End file.
